Konoha
by Terciopelo Rojo
Summary: Konoha, una ciudad utópica que reúne los ideales de dos grandes empresarios, cada uno con sus propias angustias y preocupaciones buscando escapar de una realidad podrida y llena de mentiras. HashiMada BDSM


**Hola gente bonita.**

**Este es un fanfic HashiMada que llevo planeado desde hace un tiempo, tendrá muchos temas a tratar.**

**Primero que nada, puede haber occ, no con intención. Sino porque me cuesta un poco de trabajo tratar a Hashirama, entonces, al hacerlo quizá pueda caer en occ, es por eso, no porque lo vaya a idiotizar o a hacer un nifomano violador.**

**Se va a tratar el BDSM y se a explicar así que si entran a leer esta fanfic quítense todos sus prejuicios de la cabeza, por favor.**

**Respecto a las advertencias, se harán menciones de, en el caso de violacion y tortura. no tratará de eso pero no está de más advertirles**

Miró a través de la ventana a la gente que corría tratando de llegar a su destino, el cual seguramente era un trabajo muy diferente al que muchos habían aspirado, pensando en lo mal que la pasaban en el día para llegar a su casa con el estrés de ser robados y perder lo poco que tenían.

"Me temo que están anunciando que hubo un accidente en la avenida principal por lo que toda la avenida estará bloqueada por la próximas cuatro horas, señor.

"Eso significa que no llegaremos.

"A veinte minutos se encuentre la línea de metro, si lo toma podría llegar en una hora. "Hashirama curveó las cejas. "hay mucha gente señor, quizá si pierde los modales y solo se mete podría llegar en tan solo veinte minutos" Hashirama no dejaba de mirar el reloj sin sentirse presionado, se suponía que debía llegar antes, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta pero cayó en que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado como para dar a conocer esa presentación. Se imaginaba en ese momento aunque por otra parte estaba feliz de no llegar, así no tendría que estar presente en la reunión. Se imaginaba a si mismo rogando por la inversión Konoha en vez de plantear el atractivo sistema como lo haría su hermano o inclusive Madara.

Hashirama alisó su largaba cabellera y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, inseguro acerca de la decisión que acaba de tomar.

"¿Señor?" llamó el chofer mirando a su jefe a través del retrovisor. Hashirama hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

"Está bien, estoy seguro que Madara lo logrará"

"Si no aceptan por las buenas, tal vez el señor Uchiha los intimide" Hashirama se rascó la mejilla nervioso.

"Ojalá que solo les guste el proyecto"

Madara Uchiha estaba estresado.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que maldecía haber comprado ese lujoso reloj hecho con caoba con acabados de oro y no un reloj digital;; parecía que las manecillas y el tick tack del reloj transcurría lento la realidad era otra. Quizá debía leer el libro de la teoría de la relatividad en Einsten en otro momento para poder comprender ese estresante suceso.

Otro tick tack más fuerte. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y abrió el frasco de aspirinas para atragantarse con ellas, remplazaría la jaqueca que tenía por una gastritis. No tardó en darse cuenta que en realidad era la secretaria tocando la puerta.

"¿Señor Uchiha?" entró la secretaria.

"¿Ya están listos los reportes?" preguntó alzando la vista y sonriendo burlón al ver como la mujer se había desabotonado el primer botón de su camisa.

"_En otra ocasión será_"

"Sí, solo falta que usted los revise y los firme. tengo una copia de cada uno" respondió ella una tanto insatisfecha, esperaba tener la oportunidad de acercarse un poco más a él pero dada la reciente situación no sería posible.

"Acabo de hablar con el Señor Senju y me informa que se retrasó su vuelo, llegará hasta en la tarde," Madara casi se atraganta con el agua "Señor."

"Está bien, está bien… vete y organiza todo en la sala."

_Maldito Hashirama_.

El edificio estaba lleno de guardias de seguridad y agentes del servicio secreto. Aquellos hombres fornidos y de gran estatura vistiendo lujosos trajes, tan costosos como el suyo. De rostro inexpresivo y gesto severo, los empleados del lugar se andaban con precaución, mirándoles de reojo con temor y respeto. Ni siquiera las atrevidas secretarias se acercaban a insinuárseles.

Madara se dirigía a la sala pasándose los dedos por su despeinado cabello pensando en si debía ir a la peluquería más tarde, su cabello rebelde siempre desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, la única manera de moderarlo era o muy largo o calvo. Obviamente escogía siempre la primera.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a él y Madara se limitó a alzar los brazos y dejar que lo revisaran. No era suficiente pasar por el detector de metales, no ahora que existían modernas armas de plástico.

"Está limpio." Madara bajó los brazos y se adentró en la sala de reunión; segundos más tarde entró el senador.

Un hombre viejo pero firme, capaz de imponerse sobre todos sus guardias de seguridad. Las arrugas que tenía en rostro mostraban a un hombre que estaba dedicado a trabajar. El senador miró a Madara, era la primera vez que tendría tratos con él ya que anteriormente solo se había limitado a hablar con Hashirama Senju. Al contrario que este el hombre que tenía enfrente se veía más severo, con unas enormes ojeras que delataban el insomnio que sufría en las noche y que se desenvolvía por la habitación como si el mundo le perteneciera.

En la política Hashirama Senju era el apropiado para hablar, con carisma y gracias pero en los negocios Madara Uchiha era el indicado, con tan solo verlo sabía que sería directo, honesto y que para convencerle no se valdría de otra cosa que no fuesen estadísticas y resultados.

"Buenas tardes, caballeros" llamó una vez que todos tomaron asiento en sus lugares, no había saludos ni cordialidades, irían directo al grano. "Espero que hayan disfrutado su viaje."

"El viaje en jet privado siempre será cómodo."

Madara ladeó la cabeza en dirección del proyector. El planteamiento era sólido y breve, aquella ponencia debía durar de cinco a siete minutos, lo suficiente como para poder interesar a los inversionistas y no aburrirlos.

"Explíqueme en que cosiste este proyecto tan lucrativo y por qué deberíamos invertir en él, además… ¿Cómo se dará a conocer el proyecto?

"Será nuestra propia gente la que lo dé a conocer. Los habitantes de este lugar se darán cuenta que es cien por ciento seguro y es así como nos recomendarán.

"Podríamos hacer quizá un espectacular o anunciarlo en el noticiero, podríamos pagar…"

"Eso no sería conveniente, señor."

"¿Por qué?"

"Algo muy sencillo. Si usted ve algo que anuncian, en la tv por ejemplo, o en internet ¿Lo compraría?"

"Quizás…"

"Lo olvidaría. Seamos honestos, es por eso que los anuncios debe de permanecer una buena temporada o la gente simplemente los olvidamos…pero si alguien de confianza nos lo recomienda el negocio simplemente crece. Seremos como un mercadeo en red, pero en lugar pagar dinero nosotros daremos seguridad. Esto es bastante simple, obviamente no somos comunistas por lo que las casas se darán de acuerdo a lo que la gente pueda pagar. Si ellos pueden pagar una mansión adelante, pero esta deberá de cumplir con los requisitos que nosotros exigimos. "Decía señalando el conjunto en la pantalla "No hay sistemas de seguridad en la casa, la gente tampoco tendrá que dormir con el cerrojo puesto o simplemente podrá dejar su automóvil abierto, las mujeres podrán salir en la calle sin estar con miedo de ser saltada o sufrir algún percance."

"Usted me plantea una utopía." dijo el hombre admirado acerca de lo que proponía y lo que veía en estructurado en su tableta digital.

"Lo que haremos será una realidad."

"La gente que viva aquí deberá donar el sesenta por ciento de su salario, esto estará destinado al transporte público el cual será completamente gratis, escuelas y hospitales."

"¿Y cómo garantizan la seguridad de la que tanto nos presume?"

"Es por eso que requerimos su apoyo. Debemos de saber y revisar todo acerca de la gente que quiera vivir aquí, cuanto ganaba, donde vivía. Si tiene hijos o no, si es divorciado, si es alérgico, si tiene perros o ha tenido, deberemos de hacer una investigación profunda acerca de cada persona, toda su vida; también contaremos con nuestro propia banda de internet, de esta manera regularemos y veremos a que accedan nuestros residentes, páginas, viajes, conversaciones y demás, todo esto para que nadie corra ningún riesgo.

"¿Usted está planteándoles que renuncien a su privacidad? "

"La gente ya ha renunciado. Dicen que el que nada debe, nada teme. Será el mismo caso, no todos podrán vivir aquí. Somos selectivos."

"Usaremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para asegurar la seguridad de las personas. por su puesto esto solo es una breve introducción, si revisan los archivos podrán ver que ya tenemos todo planeado, cuantos metros cuadrados deberá medir cada casa, las normas de seguridad así como los centros comerciales que estarán autorizados. "

"Me agrada, me gustaría discutirlos con usted como con Hashirama. ¿Dónde se en cuenta?"

"Me temo que tuvo un retraso."

"¿Acaso su utopía no cubre por fuera de su territorio?" preguntó burlón, Madara bajó la mirada y luego la alzó, sonriendo con gesto paciente.

"No señor, aun no."recalcó el Uchiha.

El senador correspondió la sonrisa.

"¿De cuánto estamos hablando?"

"Dos mil millones de euros de inversión inicial.

"Es un costo muy alto." arrugó el ceño y pareció dubitativo.

"Las ganancias se recuperarán en menos de tres años." respondió Madara. "usted sabe que en todo hay que invertir." miró a sus compañeros y estos parecían convencidos la leer la propuesta completa y también al ver todos los planteamientos, un gesto fue suficiente para estar de acuerdo.

"Me parece bien… Señor Uchiha, tenemos un trato." contestó el hombre extendiendo la mano.

Hashirama estaba sentado en una cafetería, ya llevaba ahí tres horas y el tráfico era exactamente el mismo. Recibió un mensaje y lo leyó divertido y satisfecho.

La junta fue un éxito, el senador ha firmado.

Solo eso, Madara estaba enojado, tanto que no le había llamado por teléfono para no tener que escuchar su voz. Se permitió reír libremente, se sentía feliz.

Abrió la puerta un tanto cansado y aplaudió un par de veces para que la luz iluminase el recibidor,

Estuvo toda la tarde organizando los últimos detalles y diseños para poder trabajar lo más pronto posible y obtener los mejores que precios que le habían propuesto hacia unos meses atrás para poder construir todas las casas.

Ni bien se aflojó la corbata cuando fue abruptamente empujado contra el piso, un golpe seco y un fuerte dolor en la espalda, lo siguiente que hizo fue lanzar un golpe pero el animal solo percibió aquella agresión como una invitación a jugar. Lamió la cara de su amo y le ladró encima de su rostro.

"¡Ah, carajo, Juubi!" el perro movía la cola de un lado a otro feliz de que su amo estuviese de regreso. "no te sacaré a pasear, son las cuatro de la mañana." dijo refunfuñando. El perro hizo la cabeza de lado y aulló. Ni lo pienses." el can comentó a tirarle del saco para llevarle hacia fuera, desgarrando el costoso traje peor estaba tan cansado como para pelear.

¿En qué momento pensó que tener un mastín tibetano sería buena idea? Ah, es cierto, no lo hizo, es solo porque era la mascota de su hermano menor y quizá lo último que le quedaba de él.

Se deshizo de los zapatos a mitad del camino, la servidumbre se encargaría de recoger todo en unas horas así que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, quizá la bola pelos que tenía destrozaría sus zapatos pero se sentía tan agotado que poco le importaba.

Abrió los ojos contento, muchísimo antes de que el despertador en un día normal sonase. Ese día estaría todo el día con su hermano mayor el cual finalmente había vuelto de ese viaje tan tedioso. Se cepilló los dientes con fuerza y lo primero que hizo fue ir al habitación de su hermano, este ya estaba despierto y se encontraba desayunando en la cocina.

Por unos momentos Sasuke dudó si ese era en realidad u hermano mayor, su cabello negro se veía un poco más acabado y su rostro lucía un poco más pálido de lo normal, además de que tenía unas notorias ojeras muy extrañas para un niño de su edad, parecía que quería concursar con Madara acerca de quien tenía la cara más acabada. Pero no importaba, ese seguía siendo Itachi.

"¡Hermano! "gritó el niño de pronto abalanzándose encima. Itachi lo recibió un poco extrañado pero le sonrió. "volviste….¿a qué quieres jugar¡"

"Sasuke." llamó su madre desde fuera de la cocina. "Amor, tu hermano no puede jugar contigo ahora, ve a jugar con tus juguetes."

Itachi le hizo un ademán a su hermano menor para que este se acercara un poco más.

"¿Te parece un serpientes y escaleras?"

"Itachi…

"Es solo un juego de mesa, madre." respondió este. Sasuke subió corriendo a su habitación.

"No corras por las escaleras." llamó su madre; los pies del menos se agitaban con impaciencia y llegó respirando ajetreado con el juego de mesa en las manos. Sasuke se encontraba demasiado interesado mientras que hermano reía al ver sus gestos cada vez que subía o bajaba de casilla.

La última jugada fue la definitiva, el dado cayó en dos, las casillas necesarias para que Sasuke lograse ganar.

"¡Gané! "gritó Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro. Itachi lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y le revolvió el cabello.

"¿Podemos jugar a otra cosa?"

¿Cómo qué?

"Que tal… las traes." dijo Sasuke. Itachi pareció dudarlo un momento pero los ojos risueños de su hermano menor le hicieron tomar una decisión.

"Vale"

"Te toca a ti." dijo Sasuke en seco, dando un brinco y poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. "Vamos Itachi." llamó su hermano. Itachi se levantó, un poco más lento que Sasuke pero con las misma ganas y energías y comenzó a perseguir a su hermano pequeño, no era necesario darle ventaja. Sasuke parecía un gato escurridizo cuando de correr se trataba e Itachi necesitaba batallar mucho para alcanzarlo.

Lo mejor siempre era tenderle una trampa, se escondió detrás del sillón y cuando su hermano pasó lo alzó de la cintura y lo elevó"

"Te atrape." dijo victorioso. Sasuke hizo un puchero.

"Hiciste trampa." Itachi rodó los ojos.

"¿Dos de tres?" el niño asintió gustoso.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" la voz de su madre les hizo voltear. Itachi miró su madre, se suponía que estaba hablando por teléfono en la otra sala, quizá habían hecho demasiado ruido.

"Solo, jugamos…"

"¿Corriendo? Sasuke, tu hermano no debe de correr."

"No es problema, madre." dijo Itachi, pero su sonrisa se borró al sentir una fuerte punzaba en su pecho, era como su le estuviesen clavando un cuchillo, se dejó caer de rodillas se cubrió la boca con una mano, tosió y la sangre le escurrió por los dedos.

"Hermano… hermano ¿qué tienes?"

"Dios mío, Itachi…. Te llamo luego. Sasuke estaba nervioso y tomaba a su hermano de la mano.

"¡Sasuke, llama una ambulancia! ¡Ahora!" Sasuke tomó el teléfono e hizo lo que su madre le ordenaba mientras veía come ella lo acomodaba en el piso y le hacía encoger las piernas "tranquilo amor, cálmate… tu puedes, respira, respira…"

Mikoto caminaba dando vueltas en el hospital de un lado para otro, Sasuke la miraba sentado desde una silla abrazando su juguete de dinosaurio favorito, esperando cualquier noticia de su hermano.

"¿Qué pasó? "preguntó de pronto alguien, Mikoto volteó a ver y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor. "¿Cómo está Itachi y donde está Fugaku?"

"Fugaku no responde el teléfono e Itachi, aún no sé nada de él, los médicos no nos han dicho nada"

"¿Cómo pasó esto?"

"Itachi estaba jugando con Sasuke." Madara miró al niño con recelo y este se encogió aún más en la silla.

"Era algo que de todos modos pasaría ¿no? Solo que sus juegos apresuraron la situación." dijo Madara, pero su tono de voz no sonó consolador ni mucho menos.

El doctor llegó y Mikoto prácticamente se le fue encima.

"¿Cómo está mi hijo?"

"Tuvo una crisis pero ya lo hemos estabilizado." respondió el doctor. "Debe de saber que el tratamiento no está funcionado. Necesita una cirugía, pero no podemos operarlo mientras no se estabilice, el riesgo de que muera en la cirugía es muy alto."

"igual si no lo hace se va a morir, haga la cirugía.

"Me temo que yo no estoy capacitado para realizar esa cirugía "admitió el doctor un tanto avergonzado. "la primera es compleja y hay otra cosa…

"¿Qué?"

"Su seguro de gastos médicos no lo cubre." Madara abrió los ojos y estampó la mano en la pared llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos habla? Pago una fortuna por él" sacó su celular del bolsillo y salió al balcón, dejando a su hermana sentada mientras trataba de encontrar alguna solución.

Madara realizó unas llamadas y efectivamente, el mal de su sobrino no era solventado por la aseguradora, como Itachi ya estaba enfermo cuando se habían asegurado incumplía el contrato. Madara estuvo a punto de arrojar el teléfono contra la pared y contra el médico mismo.

"Puedo vender la casa…."

"¿En menos de una semana? "preguntó Madara con burla. "Conseguiré el dinero" le dijo a su hermana dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

"Otra cosa señora, debe de quedarse aquí por cualquier cosa que pueda suscitarse."

"Lo entiendo."

Mikoto miró a Sasuke y se puso hasta su altura.

"Amor, mamá tiene que estar aquí con tu hermano…. ¿quieres quedarte con Kushina y Naruto?"

"No quiero… pero lo haré" respondió el niño.

"El tío Madara te llevará. "

Madara hizo un ademán para que Sasuke le siguiese. El menor tragó saliva y le siguió hasta la salida del hospital. Madara agradeció dejar de oler el antiséptico y el formol, a pesar de que ahí curaban a la gente se percibía un aura de muerte que no se podía evitar. Tras los murales infantiles y los juegos para niños en el área de pediatría se escondía la desesperación de cientos de padres que no se podía evitar, llantos y demás. Todo el lugar era un asco.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de lo Uzumaki.

"Te traeré ropa más tarde."

"¿Se pondrá bien?"

"No lo sé. "contestó Madara. "yo… ¿Puedes vender esto para conseguir dinero?" preguntó tímido entregando su dinosaurio de peluche.

"Aun sí lo vendo no me alcanzaría ni para una jeringa." Sasuke sintió como sus ojos se aguaban, Madara se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta al niño. Kushina se acercó hasta ellos, desde que Mikoto le había contactado había estado al pendiente en todo momento. Sus ojos violeta fulminaron a Madara con la mirada. Estaba enojada.

"Sasuke, tranquilo, tu hermano se pondrá bien."

"No, no tenemos el dinero."

Lo conseguiremos. El estreñido de tu tío seguro que lo hará, dattebane." le dijo con sonrisa en el rostro, limpiándole las lagrimas. "anda, vamos adentro.

"No sabes tratar con niños".

"Por eso no tengo hijos."respondió escueto Madara.

"Quizá la razón sea otra… es la viva imagen de Izuna." le dijo a Madara, este chasqueó la lengua. "tratarlo mal no hará que se dejen de parecer… "

"Izuna era diferente."

"No, son iguales. "dijo Minato. "Los dos eran niños nobles. …

"Me largo."

"Trae su ropa para mañana."Madara se subió al auto y se fue sin despedirse.

Hashirama llamó a Madara, platicaron un momento acerca de la situación y le propuso ir a una fiesta para relajarse un poco. Después de todo ellos serían los anfitriones.

"Konoha es el lugar donde tus sobrinos podrán crecer seguros." dijo, dándole una esperanza.

"Aún tenemos el evento de esta noche."

Madara se acomodó de mala gana la camisa y decidió acompañar a Hashirama a la cena, era eso o estar viendo constantemente a su hermano; pero tampoco quería hacer mal tercio y platicar con Tobirama toda la noche no se le hacía nada interesante, había muy pocas posibilidades de que encontrase a una mujer digna y soltera en el lugar y no tenía muchas ganas de tener sexo.

Ninguno dijo nada durante la recepción hasta el momento en el que llegaron y la gente les abrió las puertas. No era algo ostentoso, era bastante sencillo, lo que menos querían en ese momento era reporteros que les siguieran las huellas por lo que lo mejor era guardar discreción, todo era un sencilla celebración de victoria.

Hashirama entró seguido de Madara, los presentes saludaron a los recién llegados y Madara se escabulló de la multitud.

"Hola, Hashirama…¡qué gusto que su proyecto se realice! "felicitó una de las personas.

"Cómo debía de esperar de mi hermano." felicitó Tobirama. Hashirama reía nervioso mientras Madara se paseaba y evitaba se atosigado con preguntas. Se llevó una botella de whisky y se perdió en los jardines del lugar.

"¿Cómo lograste esto?"

"No fui yo, fue Madara."

"Quizá para negociar Madara fue el indicado pero de aquí en adelante tu eres el que deberá tratar con la gente y lo sabes… a Madara no se le da muy bien mezclarse con la gente."

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero creo que debería de darle una oportunidad."

"Aquí no hay creo Hashirama, las cosas van por su nombre y si queremos que esto rinda frutos no podemos dejar a Madara al frente."

"Lo pensaré." dijo Hashirama huyendo de los ojos rojizos de su hermano.

La reunión continuó un tanto amena, Mito platicó con Hashirama como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían pero a pesar de todo, este jamás dejó de pensar en su amigo.

"¿Mito, me permites?"

"No me gustaría separarme de mi esposo después del tiempo que he pasado sin verlo pero creo que es lo correcto." dijo acariciándole el rostro. "ve con él."

Madara estaba sentado afuera, mirando las estrellas acompañado de una botella de whisky. Solo tomaba buscando quitar el sabor de la bilis y remplazarlo por el de whisky, eran demasiadas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Y la primera era conseguir el dinero para operación de su sobrino.

"No creí que estarías aquí. "le dijo Hashirama.

"Yo tampoco."

"Ya casi se ha terminado la fiesta".

"Que bien." respondió escueto empinándose la botella de nuevo hasta vaciarla.

"Creí que odiabas ponerte ebrio."

"Hay cosas que odiamos y que aun así hacemos."

"Voy a ayudarte"

Hashirama le tomó de la mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, un tanto tambaleante y le pasó la mano por la espalda para apoyarlo.

Será mejor irnos…"Madara no escuchaba bien, hasta que fueron saludados y Hashirama hizo un mohín, no era bueno que viesen a Madara en ese estado pero agradeció que fuera Mei Terumi quien los encontrase.

"Tantos años Hashirama." dijo ella con una sonrisa. Hashirama sonrió al ver sus ojos verdes.

"Dios, que gusto de verte mujer."

"Venga, cuando escuché que tenías un mega proyecto y además finalmente tenías pareja no creí que hubieses podido cumplir tus metas. ¿Finalmente te aceptó?" preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice. "¿será tu pareja en el torneo del sábado?

"¿Torneo?"

"Venga Hashirama, 20 millones de euros son la hostia, pero nodejaré que me ganes… ¿quieres que te registre?"

Madara escuchó la palabra dinero y en su poca lucidez habló.

"Si, 20 millones."

"Eso es todo tigretón. Le diré a, A que los registre. Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha. Los dos estarán juntos ¿no?"

Hashirama rio nervioso pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar con ella antes de que esta se fuese con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ah Madara, en la que nos acabas de meter." dijo acomodándolo en el asiento del conductor. Sacó un pequeño sobre con polvo blanco y echó un poco en su mano.

"Aspira…"

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó.

"Solo hazlo." Madara inhaló y en unos segundos estaba completamente lucido.

"¿Qué diablos me diste?"

"Algo para que te recuperases del problema en que nos metiste".

"Un torneo eh… " Hashirama arrancó el auto y optó por llevar a Madara a su casa.

¿Sabías cómo obtener ese dinero y no me dijiste?"

"Es una posible…"

"Vuelvo a decirte lo mismo Hashirama ¿lo sabías sí o no?"

"Sí, pero…"

"¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste? Sabes lo desesperado que ando buscando ese maldito dinero por cielo mar y tierra."

"Es algo muy diferente y además peligroso. "dijo Hashirama frenando en seco, Madara se sujetó para evitar golpearse la cabeza, maldita sea por no haberse puesto el cinturón. "Vale, te diré, nuestro proyecto puede irse por la borda por ese maldito torneo."

"¿De qué hablas?"

No es el torneo, es la gente que participa. ."dijo volviendo a arrancar el vehiculo "incómodo. "

"¿Cómo?"

"Hay gente que no le gusta lo que tenemos planeado." contestó Hashirama sin apartar la vista del camino "es muchísima y muchos estarán involucrados."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, pero son muy pocos los que saben que somos nosotros los que tenemos planeado todo esto. No hemos convocado a una rueda de prensa para no quedar en ridículo pero… Tu sabes que lo que estamos haciendo es algo muy grande, lejos de ser lucrativo es una especie de revolución. Podría ser un gran cambio político.

"Esa es la idea ¿no?"

"Sí, y tú sabes lo que pasa mejor que nadie. "Madara lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, lo sabía, pero a diferencia de Hashirama el no hablaría, el eliminaría directamente cualquier obstáculo.

"Entonces no hay problema si entramos. ¿De qué es el torneo?

"Esa es otra." Madara miró a Hashirama, de no ser por su piel morena podría jurar que se veía sonrojado.

"¿de qué? ¿comida? ¿sexo?"

"Seee…"

"¿Cómo que seee?" Imitó la voz de Hashirama y este hizo una mueca.

"Es un torneo de sadomasoquismo. "Madara abrió la boca, su expresión era todo un poema. "la pareja ganadora tendrá 20 millones de euros.

"¿estás de joda? ¿Por qué lo harían?

"No, no es una joda, mucha gente importante se reúne y es porque, es un poco exhibicionista."

"¿E invitan a cualquiera porque si?"

"No, me invitaron a mí… y a ti porque pensaron que eras mi pareja"

"¿practicas esas cosas? "preguntó con una mueca de desagrado.

"Si…"

"A la mierda… "se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

Necesitaba el dinero, necesitaba la información. Pero no se imaginaba usando un traje de cuero y azotando a alguien con un látigo.

"Pero hay un pequeño problema, instruirse como un amo tomaría unos tres meses de duro entrenamiento."

"¿yo?"

"Pues…necesitarías entrar como un sumiso."

"Un qué."

"Ser el pasivo…"

Hashirama se imaginó la cara de Madara y no volteó la vista, imaginándose la cara de indignación de su amigo.

"Vale…"

"¿Eh?"

"Haré de sumiso." dijo. Hashirama le regresó a ver para ver si no se trataba de una broma, para nada. Madara se veía tranquilo y relajado.

"Lo más importante es investigar y ganar el dinero ¿no? No será diferente de realizar un trabajo de campo."

Hashirama asintió con la cabeza y aparcó el auto en la entrada de la casa de Madara.

"Vale, entonces vendré mañana. Algo más, no comas nada sólido y asegúrate de ducharte bien para mañana en la mañana. "Madara asintió mientras se bajaba del vehículo. Hashirama se preguntó si estaría bien o si quizá Madara aún seguía ebrio, fuera como fuera, descubriría si Madara estaba dispuesto a aceptar o no al día siguiente.

Hashirama se despidió de Mito con un beso en los labios, ella había esperado pasar un poco más de tiempo con él pero no era posible, él le habló acerca de que estaría fuera de la ciudad durante la siguiente semana y ella aceptó, algo inconforme pero comprensiva, y preguntándose por qué Hashirama estaría tan nervioso.

Todo lo atribuyó al estrés de su trabajo.

Hashirama se preguntó si Madara realmente había aceptado ser su sumiso. De todas sus fantasías estaba a punto de cumplir que jamás creyó posible. Obviamente jamás creyó tener una relación de ese tipo con su mejor amigo y jamás le confesaría que empezó a fijarse en el cuándo el tenía diecisiete años y Madara catorce. Se recordaba así mismo con un pedófilo aunque no lo fuera y como un marica. Su padre era muy prejuicioso en esos aspectos y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su amigo estuvo a punto de suicidarse, estuvo una semana internado por un ataque depresivo.

Después mantuvo una relación con su mejor amigo y ahora esposa pero siempre tuvo de amor platónico a Madara.

En la mayoría de sus fantasías el siempre estaba presente. Muchas veces había tenido sexo en lugares públicos con Mito, y no por ser exhibicionista precisamente, sino porque así podría taparte la boca y tener la fantasía de que era Madara con quien estaba follando.

"Olvídalo" sacudió la cabeza. "Solo es algo profesional"

Tocó el timbre un tanto nervioso y Madara le abrió la puerta con gesto huraño, parecía que acababa de pensar de nuevo las cosas y no muy estaba de acuerdo, pero no había de otra.

Traía una maleta deportiva en el hombro.

"¿No hay nadie?"

"No, no hay nadie. "respondió Madara dejándole pasar "¿Qué lugar estaría bien?"

"Creo que, tu recamara estaría bien, por la luz y la comodidad, tú sabes..."

"No, no sé."

Hashirama sonrió nervioso.

"Tienes razón. "Hashirama entró a la habitacion de su amigo, nada le extrañó puesto que le conocía de toda la vida.

"Primero que nada… ¿qué sabes sobre el sadomasoquismo? "Madara ladeó la cabeza y agitó una de sus manos."

"Tipos con cuero y látigos mujeres necesitadas y bajas de autoestima. O viceversa, hombres urgidos."

"¿En piensas cuando escuchas la palabra amo?"

"En un idiota con completo de inseguridad."

"¿Y un esclavo igual sería alguien con baja autoestima ¿no….? .

"Básicamente. ¿Que no dicen que es la unión ideal entre un sádico y un masoquista." dijo cruzándose de brazos?"

"Sí que eres prejuicioso. "señaló arrugando la nariz. "No son nada de eso… no todos tenemos complejos de inseguridad ni tampoco somos unos sádicos, tampoco somos traumado de la infancia que se refugian en el sexo."

Madara alzó una ceja.

"Solo, disfrutamos el sexo de una manera diferentes. Algunos lo practican sin darse cuenta, tu sabes, cuando tienes sexo y le pegas suavemente a una mujer en los senos o una fuerte nalgada."

"No les hago daño."

"Nosotros tampoco, los buenos amos no hacemos nada que ocasionaría un daño verdadero a nuestro sumiso, todo es una práctica completamente consensual. Es un dolor tolerable. Además siempre existen dos palabras de seguridad, de esta manera el sumiso puede decir cuando ya no puede continuar con una práctica.

La primera, será para cuando el sumiso ya no puedo continuar con la práctica, será algo parcial, por ejemplo si ya no puede recibir más azotes o la otra sería cuando quiere parar por completo la actividad, que ahí muera. No más nada."

Madara tomó asiento al lado suyo, prestando atención a todo lo que amigo le decía.

"No es como si te rompiese un brazo o te cortara hasta desangrarte, las palabras, los juguetes, son solo para avivar las llamas Madara, eso es todo. Te mentiría si te dijese que no hay locos, porque los hay pero la mayoría de nosotros como gente normal y algunos puedes identificarlos sin darte cuenta.

"¿Ah sí?"

El mayor se rascó la barbilla pensando en algún ejemplo que pudiese servir para ilustrar a Madara.

"Has visto el collar que siempre usa Minato ¿verdad?" dijo Hashirama divertido.

"Si…"

"Es un collar de sumiso."

"¿Un qué?"

"Un collar de sumiso, y Kushina es su ama. Y has visto que son una linda familia…" Madara arrugó la cara, ¿cómo diablos?

"Ok… creo que… me confundo. Pero vayamos a lo importante ¿qué tendré que hacer?

"Dejar que juegue contigo. "dijó Hashirama.

"Es como un entrenamiento ¿no? Además he recibido golpes, no es como que no puede aguantar unos latigazos y ya."

"No Madara, te equivocas, no es lo mismo verlo en los videos que experimentarlo... Habrá cosas que tal vez yo no pueda evitar."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Si alguien quiere hacer una doble penetración, un fisting o quizá hasta un gangbang. Tendrás tu palabra de seguridad pero…"

"El punto es no usarla. Entiendo."

"Por eso debo prepararte, si llegamos a perder alguna prueba y tienen que… usarte, tienes que estar listo."

"¿Y la manera de preparar es?"

"¿Jamás has tenido una penetración anal?"

"¿Me has visto usar pantalones apretados o ponerme lápiz labial?"

"No seas prejuicioso, no todos son afeminados."

"No, algunos son idiotas como tú. Pero que se le va a hacer."

"Otra cosa más."

"¿qué?"

"No puedes faltarme al respeto de esta manera." dijo serio. Sus ojos brillaban de un color extraño, como si hubiese pasado a ser otra persona.

"¿Ah, sí?"

Después relajó la expresión.

"Es una competencia y todo cuenta. Debemos ser un amo y sumiso ejemplares."

"¿Esperas a que me abra de piernas y guarde sumisión a todos?"

"No, no, no se trata de eso. Mantendrás ese porte altivo todo el tiempo, pero a mí me debes sumisión, lo único que harás será bajar la mirada cuando me veas. De esa manera todos sabrán que me perteneces únicamente a mí. Aunque eso podría ser un arma de doble filo."

"¿Por qué?"

.Muchos te odiarán por tener ese privilegio. "Madara sonrió de lado burla.

"Entonces debo sentirme bendecido. "bromeó.

"

"Como si fueses el mesías" respondió Hashirama. "pero dejemos eso para después.

"Iremos de poco en poco…

"Vale, ya me he bañado, comí verduras la noche anterior y fui al baño en la mañana, estoy limpio."

"Algo más… a veces hay que realizar enemas, para evitar pérdidas, este no será el caso porque es tu primera vez"

"¿Te lo han hecho?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te han penetrado?" preguntó a la par que se desvestía. Hashirama pudo admirar el bien trabajado cuerpo del Uchiha, la resistencia física no sería un problema ya que se veía que su compañero tenía una excelente condición.

"No, yo soy un amo." Madara maldijo por lo bajo.

Si tuviesen más tiempo no tendría que estar abriéndose de piernas al bastardo de Hashirama.

"Vale, ya estoy listo. ¿Boca arriba o boca abajo?

"Estará bien boca abajo." respondió Hashirama, Madara se costó en la cama y abrió ligeramente las piernas, un poco excitado y nervioso por la situación.

"Solo te dilataré, y te meteré una bala vibradora, la activaré debes en cuando. Solo para que estés advertido."

"¿Cuál es el punto de esto?" Escondió el rostro en la almohada.

"Poco a poco te iras acostumbrando, el sexo anal puede doler, algunos falos son muy grandes y ya te dije, puede dolerse si no estás acostumbrado.

"De acuerdo. "Hashirama se untó un poco de lubricante en los dedos y acarició el culo de Madara, rozó suavemente aquel apretado orificio con el pulgar, obteniendo pequeños temblores como respuesta; aprovechó para tocar descaradamente esas nalgas tan duras y fuertes, empujó uno de sus dedos sin meterlo por completo y lo sacó, repitiendo el mismo proceso para lograr abrirlo un poco más.

Se mordió los labios, deleitándose con el sonido del lubricante chapoteando en el culo del menor. Una molestia en su entrepierna creció y meneó suavemente la cabeza, pensando en otra cosa que no sea en follarlo. Metió un segundo dedo y escuchó un quejido por parte del sumiso.

"¿Qué tal?

"Siento que quiero cagar." respondió seco, apretando fuertemente los parpados.

"Mierda…

"Literal.

Hashirama rio por lo bajo, Madara sabía matar la pasión del momento, y menos mal porque así se había desecho de esa molesta erección que asomaba entre sus piernas de la cual no podría deshacerse y sería humillante que ponerse dudo con tan solo acariciar el culo de su amigo.

"¿Tan cachondo te pongo?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Siento tu erección en mi pantorrilla.

"Es el celular."

"Seguro… no te preocupes, podrás follarme después, después de todo es algo que tendrás que hacer."

"No necesariamente." Madara arqueó una ceja y regresó a verlo con recelo "yo no acostumbro a penetrar a mis sumisos, hay muchas otras formas de hacerles disfrutar.

"Es extraño…" respondió ligeramente sorprendido. "¿a nadie?.

"Así es,"

"Pero otras personas…"

"Si llegamos a perder en este evento, ellos pueden penetrarte. "Madara frunció el ceño, no le agradaba la idea de ser desvirgado por un completo desconocido. "por eso usaré dildos y vibradores, así estarás preparado y no habrá necesidad de que haya contacto entre nosotros… pero la idea es que solo esto toque tu culo."

"Ahora, voy a introducir la bala." empujó con las yemas de sus dedos la bala que lentamente entró en el culo. "pondré la vibración suave, me dirás que tanto aguantas."

"Vale."

"¿Listo?"

"Sí." un pequeño zumbido de fondo y un suspiro, era extraño. Sentía placer en un lugar en el que más imaginó pero también necesitaba tocarse un poco el pene. Hizo las caderas hacia delante inconscientemente.

_"Eres una zorra, Madara"_ Pero no lo diría en voz alta, jamás.

Elevó un poco la vibración mientras se empalmaba al ver como su amigo fruncía el ceño, aquello se sentía muy bien, extraño y bien.

Hashirama aumentó la vibración y Madara alzó la cabeza, era algo diferente y se sentía muy bien.

"Espera… Ahh…"

"Aguantas."

"Si, pero…"

"Entonces puedo seguir."

"Ah joder…" Madara apretó los puños, Hashirama sonreía satisfecho observando como la erección de Madara cobraba vida entre sus piernas. Madara se volteó y se apoyó entre sus antebrazos, trató de llevar una mano hacia su erección pero Hashirama le sostuvo de la muñeca.

"¿Qué te…?"

"No, debes de correrte solo con esto…" dijo eso y apagó el aparato. Madara solgo un respingo. "vamos a controlar los orgasmos, no te correrás cuando quieras si no cuando se te ordene y esta es una manera de hacerlo.

"¿Esperas que este todo el día con esta cosa metida en el culo?"

"Si "miró el reloj de la habitación. "vas a aguantar de aquí a las doce de la mañana sin correrte, voy a activarlo esporádicamente así estarás mejor preparado."

"¿Y si me corro qué?"

"Tendrás un castigo."

"¿Un castigo?"

"Iremos aprendiendo sobre la marcha, cuando vea que estas a punto de correrte lo pararé, aprenderás a contenerte" Madara fulminó con la mirada Hashirama, iba a maldecirlo cuando nuevamente activo la bala vibradora.

Esa sería una mañana muy larga.

**Les agradezco si me dejan su opinión, acerca de si sienten que son Hashirama y Madara los personajes que están leyendo y no otros personajes con sus nombres, críticas y demás ¿les gusta la historia?**

**Quiero hacerla en un sentido realista y como sería la creación de Konoha en una realidad como la nuestra, no en el universo de Naruto.**

**Iré explicando más cosas en los siguientes capítulos. Y usé un niponismo si, si acaso suaré el dattebayo o dattebanne, serán los únicos. Ah, y porque hay muchas palabras que suena mejor en japonés que en es español. Ejemplo.**

**Manguekyo sharingan es mejor que caleidoscopio sharingan ¿a qué no?**


End file.
